It's Now or Never
by ThrillofheChase
Summary: Cristina decides to take matters into her own hands.


Cristina awoke in bed alone and began to replay the events of last night in her head. She had gone to Joe's to let off some steam after work, and Owen had shown up and surprised her there. She wasn't expecting to hang out with him at Joe's, like they were a couple. For someone who hadn't even gone on a date yet, she had felt at ease talking to him at Joe's. And it just felt right to be with him. Sure, she was a little nervous about what Callie or Bailey might say, but she deserved to have some fun at Joe's too, right? And then he dropped that bomb on her…..

What he had said last night really hit her hard this morning. "I want to be around 40 years from now," he had said. He was right, she had totally missed the point that he had been trying to make. She was so caught up in the thought of having someone take the scalpel out of her hands someday, that she missed the fact that he said HE wanted to be the one doing it. He had rendered her speechless with that comment, and his declarations of love were starting to freak her out a bit.

The night had ended shortly after his profession of love because she was so scared and uncomfortable with what he had said. She quickly had told him she had to go and declined his offer to walk her home. She kissed him on the cheek and walked home deep in thought. She was excited that he was clearly falling for her (and she was starting to feel that way about him too), but his issues with his past haunted her. She was having a hard time being fully committed to someone who couldn't even tell his mother that he was home from war. After seeing Beth's reaction to him being home, she couldn't imagine the hell his mother was going through worrying night and day for her son overseas.

She had madly been in lust with the Before Owen, and she cared deeply for the After Owen; but she needed to find out what kind of Owen she was going to live with in the future. This morning, lying in her bed alone, she came up with a plan. He may hate her for what she was planning to do, but she couldn't stand by silently any longer. Owen needed to make peace with some stuff in his life before she could profess her love to him. And that's when she came up with her idea…

******************************************************************************************

"Lexipedia, I need you", she snapped to :Lexie when she saw her walking out of a patient's room. "Hurry, hurry!!" she yelled at her.

Lexi ran down the hall towards Cristina, "What is it? Am I scrubbing in on a surgery?" she asked excitedly.

"No, you're not that special, geesh" Cristina said sarcastically as she pulled her into an empty patient room and shut the door. "I need you for a secret covert operation, and I need you to not tell a soul about it", she said.

Lexie's eyes widened. "Why do I always have to keep everyone's secrets?! What is everyone's problem around here?!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want the stupid secret mission or not?" Cristina asked while rolling her eyes.

"Well, it depends", Lexie said and then bit the corner of her lip. "What's in it for me?"

"Ummmm, nothing!" Cristina said. "Except maybe the satisfaction that you broke into the employees' files?"

"WHAT??? You want me to break into the employees' records? I could get canned for that!" Lexie yelled.

Cristina put her hand over Lexie's mouth. "Sssshhhhhhhh…..don't be so loud! You're gonna get both of us canned!"

"Why do you need me to get these records for you? Why can't you get them yourself?" Lexie asked.

Cristina rolled her eyes again, "Because you're Lexipedia and you always have a way of sneaking around this hospital and staying under the radar".

Lexie pouted, "If you're going to ask me to do something like this, then I won't do it unless you let me scrub in on your next 2 major surgeries! Take it or leave it". After all, she'd broke into the office once to look at George's test scores, so maybe it would be easy to do it again.

"Fine," Cristina gave in. "I want you to look at Owen Hunt's file".

Lexie gasped, "Owen Hunt! What do you want that file for? Is there something going on with you and him?"

"No! Uh, yes! I don't know!!" Cristina exclaimed. "Just pull the stupid file and please write down his emergency contact person's information - name, address, phone number, relationship, all the important stuff., okay?"

"Fine," Lexie said. "I'll do it! I'm up for the challenge, but you're up to something, Missy, and I want details after I get you this info!" She smiled and walked down the hall.

Cristina watched Lexie walk away and hoped she didn't regret what she was about to do….

******************************************************************************************

Cristina stared at the paper in her hand. Joan Hunt, mother, it said. "It's now or never," Cristina thought to herself and picked up the phone.

It rang 2 times and then a soft voice said "Hello."

"Mrs. Hunt, my name is Cristina Yang and I need to tell you something about your son, Owen."


End file.
